This One Night
by HeroesOfHufflepuff
Summary: OneShot. Rose and Scorpius run away from the Weasley's and Malfoys.   Based on song; Check Yes Juliet.


**AC- Please keep in mind this was written at like two in the morning.  
>So I am Slytherin'sSoul and this is only a one shot and based on the song 'Check Yes Juliet'. I promised readers a second story before Part 2 came out, this is incredibly late, I am so sorry and it's not what I even wanted to post. Another Rose and Scorpius story will be coming soon, one I've been working o for months so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading this, feel free to review! SSx<strong>

The Malfoy's had arrive a few hours previous. They shared a meal with us and afterwards the parents talked. Scorpius and I sat with my younger brother Hugo, just trying to listen in. 'Rose, Malfoy's boy. You can join us' Dad's strained voice rang out and I took a deep breath. Scorpius turned to me, his usually perfect blond hair was a mess now and his secretive grey eyes were bloodshot. He took my tiny hand in his strong warm one and led the way to the study where our parents awaited us.

'Mum' I breathed and sat beside her. My mother's hair was a complete mess and she looked exhausted. Dad was no better as he glared at me while I sat between the two of them and Scorpius situated himself between his own parents. Astoria Malfoy was looking down at me in disdain and her husband Draco was glaring at my father. 'Rosie, Scorpius, we've come to an understanding. The two of you will not see each other again, ever. You will not contact each other in any way, you will not even think of each other. I know it's hard' my mum was talking and she looked at me sympathetically, 'but this is the best I could get from the lot of them' she whispered taking my ice cold hand in hers.

'Oh please mudblood. Stop acting as though you want them together, I know you despise my son!' Astoria shrieked standing up, red in the face. 'Leave her alone, Malfoy!' Dad yelled standing up, his face redder than his hair. 'Scorpius will not be associated with this filth. Isn't that right son?' Draco said shortly standing up, a little colour rising to his pale face. 'I can't father-' Scorpius said looking me directly in the eye. 'Then you are no son of mine!' Draco yelled looking down at his own son in disgust. Dad was still yelling at Astoria, Draco was shaming his son when it happened.

'Dad's arm swung back and he aimed for Astoria when mum dived in. 'STOP IT' she screamed and froze dad with a silent spell. She was breathing deeply and Astoria was still screaming but now at her husband. 'This is a mad family, Draco, Scorpius we are leaving. Now' Astoria hissed, her eyes slitting as she looked down at me. I yelled out, disbelievingly as Scorpius was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged out my house kicking and screaming. 'Mudblood, if your daughter so much as thinks of my son, I guarantee it is the last thing she will ever do' Draco threatened as he finally left with his wife and son.

'NO!' I screamed running out the door and to the place where they had disappeared. I landed on my knees in the pavement and sobs began shaking my body. My mother had taken her spell of my father, I could hear them arguing as I sat on the cold, solid pavement crying. 'Rose, come inside. It is nearing night and you know what the muggles are like. They'll start going off at mum and dad in a minute' Hugo whispered suddenly at my side. I looked up at his dorky clothes and messy orange hair. 'They're s-stopping us H-Hugo' I sobbed as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. 'I know I'm sorry' he muttered as he helped me and led the way to our great, big, grey house.

He left me in my room; he locked the door behind him. I was curled on my bed, the green sheets wrapped around me as I cried myself to sleep. I woke up when people knocked on my door but I ignored it, I washed in my ensuite and changed into my shorts and singlet to sleep in. I grabbed my wand and hid it beneath my pillow as I drifted, once more, to sleep. I woke up for unknown reasons; there was a patter of a noise on my window as though something hard was being thrown at it. I slid out my bed and grabbed my wand from beneath the pillow. It was cold so I pulled my sweater over top. I looked at the drawn black curtains and watched as the shape of a rock hit the glass frame before falling back down to the ground.

I was curious, therefore I went to investigate. I opened the curtains and unclasped the window. The sky was an inky black and stars winked at me from above. My eyes scanned the tree line of the forest at the park down the block; I looked at neighbouring houses when a second rock caught my sight. It was considerably larger and heading straight up in a dead set line. I followed the rock as it fell and saw the one and only Scorpius. 'What are you doing here?' I hissed down to him and he grinned at me crookedly, bravely. His hair was a mess and it was beginning to rain but it didn't stop him.

'I won't leave until you come out' he called up to me and I smiled worriedly down at him, scared my father will hear. I pressed my finger to my lips, pointed to my wrist where a watch would have been if I wore one, and made the number 2 with my fingers before closing my window and curtains and retreating to my room. It was night, that much I was certain of, but the time I did not know. I listened closely to my door, for any signs of life. There was none. I pulled on some torn old jeans, Scorpius' favourite black top and tied up my hair. My room was on the second floor meaning I wouldn't be able to just climb out my window... Or would I? No, stupid idea. I shook my head before scurrying down the stairs as silently as possible.

I grabbed my keys that were thankfully left in my pocket and unlocked the door and slipped out shutting it firmly behind me. How did I forget a bloody coat? I shivered as a gale of wind threw my hair backwards and tore at my bare skin. I wrapped my arms around me and tried to see into the stormy greyness that had hidden my surroundings. But it appeared I was looking in the wrong direction because arms snaked around me waist and lips crashed down on mine before I saw anything other than a shadow.

'I love you Rose' an achingly familiar voice whispered and my heart soared, it was Scorpius. 'I love you' I whispered back as we leaned into each other, eyes boring into the others. 'Come with me' he breathed into my ear, not removing his arms from my waist as I snuggled into him. 'I couldn't, my mum, my brother-' I mumbled and he growled before kissing my neck. 'They're switching the locks, taking away my keys' I told him and he kissed me more ferociously. 'Let them change the locks Rose, let them try to stop us. But don't ever let them change your mind, change your heart' he whispered and I let out a whimper as his hands began to roam.

'I need to go back, dad will be checking up on me any minute' I breathed back and he moaned. 'Meet me, later, after he next checks on you. Pack a bag, throw it out your window, I'll catch it, I'll hide it. Rose, we can do this, you just need to believe. You want us together, don't you? You want me with you?' he whispered and I nodded as he spoke my heart's desire. 'Then pack a bag, throw it out your window and after he's checked up on you climb down the ivory that scales your house' he breathed the idea into my ear as we shared a quick goodbye hug and kiss. 'But I couldn't just-' I never finished the sentence, his lips stopped mine and soon enough he pushed me against the door and opened it while we kissed. I stumbled backwards into the room beyond and he shut it in my face.

I was wet; the rain had drenched me head to toe. I sprinted up the stairs not caring about noise, nor who I woke up. I was leaving this house; I was going to be leaving forever with Scorpius Malfoy. As I slammed my door shut and locked it I summoned my old muggle dance bag and began shoving the essentials into it, clean clothes, undergarments and toiletries. I unclasped the window threw my stuff out of it just as there was a knock at the door and my dad's gruff voice floated to me, demanding I opened it. I shut the window silently and the curtains before jumping over to the door before my dad blew it off its hinges.

'You won't see the Malfoy boy again Rose, ever. You will not shame your family, you will not tear us all apart for one foolish crush, will you?' he demanded his eyes furious as my mother entered my room also. No dad, I'm sorry' I told him and he calmed as mum placed a soothing hand on his arms. 'Go to bed Rose, we shall see you in the morning' she breathed and I nodded locking the door behind them. I listened to their fading footsteps before throwing my window open and leaning outside, examining the ivory, searching for the safest way down.

I had thrown my worn hoddie coat on and zipped it right up as I began the treacherous climb down. There were plenty of gaps that I slid on, the ivory was wet with rain as it fell down in freezing sheets, I could hear Scorpius hissing up to me as I slid down further and further. I got hundreds of pointy little thorns stuck into my palm as I finally landed on the ground. I fell backwards and felt two arms catch me an inch from the ground. 'A little more careful next time, yeah?' a rough voice breathed in my ear and I kissed the lips that were millimetres from mine.

Scorpius pushed me to my feet and I dived into his arms. 'I cannot believe we are doing this' I told him in an excited yet scared whisper. 'Neither. Let's go shall we before anyone hears us' he grinned taking my hand in his as he swung two bags over his shoulder. One I recognised as mine, the other clearly his. A dog began howling in the neighbour yard, it began pouncing at the wire fence and yowling at us. I stood transfixed with horror as the little wire began to break. 'ROSE!' someone screamed from my parent's house and I whirled around.

'Dad?' I choked out and Scorpius squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he pushed me behind him, yelling for me to run. I stumbled backwards but shook my head and stepped forwards. Scorpius had somehow managed to slip my bag onto my back and I stumbled around for a second. 'RUN, ROSE!' Hugo's voice pierced the silent night and a flash of a spell nearly blinded me. 'Ron' my mother shrieked joining us at the front. Scorpius turned to me a silent plea in his eyes, I grabbed his hand in mine as the rain and wind threatened to bowl us over and we began sprinting away from my family.

'Run! Rosie, run' he yelled from beside me as puddles of rain water splashed up our legs while we sprinted to the forest. It was dark, the muggle street lights were flickering making me confused and dizzy. I heard my father from behind, bellowing at us and fighting my mother. I couldn't chance a glance back, it could ruin the whole escape instead I listened. Storm clouds were grumbling above us and Scorpius continued to scream for me to run, my dad was yelling threats, curses and pleas at us as my mother tried to stop him chasing us, Hugo had clearly remained behind. Puddle after puddle of filthy water splashed up my favourite torn jeans and my shoes slipped off my feet. My skin was crawling, my clothes were drenched, my hair was stuck to my face and my parents were screaming my name.

W neared the tree line and I recognised the form of a broom clearly waiting for us. I put on that final extra burst of speed and Scorpius flung himself onto the broom dragging me along with him. I took my opportunity and looked back, my parents were fighting now, turning on each other and Hugo was watching horror struck not far away. So he had followed us... 'I love you, really I do!' I called to them and dad shoved mum back as he began pelting after us. The bags were squished between me and Scorpius and his feet kicked the soft damp ground as we flew into the darkened sky.

We were flying fast and dangerously, dodging spells and lightning. It would have to be the most dangerous thing I had ever done in my life. 'I love you Rose' Scorpius bellowed over the howling wind and murderous claps of lightning. My arms tightened around his waist as we lowered down, not too far from the ground now and I looked in the direction of my house. Lights were on, shedding pools of lights on the dank streets and I could see practically everyone looking around and yelling out furiously. 'I love you too Scorpius. Forever and always' I yelled back and kissed his cheek from behind.

He shot off harder and faster and everything around us blurred, I closed my eyes and tears leaked out. I would miss my family, no doubt about it, but if they wouldn't let me be with the man I loved what family were they?  
>The loving kind, the worried about me kind.<br>It seemed my new life was off to a dreadful start, but that I could fix up. I breathed in a lungful of newer, fresher air and I knew from this day forth I would be with Scorpius. Maybe start our own family, maybe not. I don't care, I just knew I loved him and we both made horrible sacrifices for each other.


End file.
